


Cause Somebody Stole My Car Radio

by pieceofshir



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: When Cas said to Dean "We have a broken tape deck, we drove this whole way without music, and you did not complain once" I started thinking about a time when he did complainNote: As Dean and Cas were being pulled into purgatory, Dean told Cas he loves him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Cause Somebody Stole My Car Radio

It was such a beautiful day outside. The roads were all but empty, and they had maybe four hours left of their drive to a town in Nebraska for a possible Wendigo.

If only Dean would get over it.

“Dean, I can literally feel your anger.” Castiel glared at him, “It’s just a stupid tape deck.”

“It’s not stupid!” Dean snapped. “My Baby is hurt!” He erected a hand on the dashboard lovingly. “She’s hurt.” Cas rolled his eyes, turning to look out the window. “You could just talk to me.” He muttered. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

They drove in silence for a few more minutes. “We could talk about this.” Cas suggested quietly. Dean glanced over at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “This.” Cas pointed between them, “Us.” Dean sighed, fixing his eyes on the road. “What’s there to talk about, Cas?” He asked, “You want to talk about how I told you I love you, and you hid from me for a year?” He held the steering wheel tighter, gaining speed. “You want to talk about how I cried every night over there, begging you to come back to me, and you ignored me? Or maybe you want to-“

“Dean!” Cas cut him off. He slammed on the brakes, coming to a screeching halt.

The two stared in stunned silence at the cow slowly crossing the road.

“Dean,” Cas repeated after the shock faded. “I meant I want to tell you that I’m sorry.” Dean turned to him with wide eyes. “I meant I want to thank you. You saved me, from Naomi. Loving you saved me from Naomi. Because I do.” His eyes were shining with tears. “Of course I love you, Dean. And I’m sorry I couldn’t admit it before. I was just so scared.” He let out a little laugh at the way Dean was staring at him. “Do you remember that day you came to find me at the gas station?” Dean nodded. “Did I ever tell you that that was the first time I truly saw your face? I’ve seen your soul, of course. I’ve known you were beautiful since the day I saved you. But that day,” he sighed at the memory. “Your eyes are so green. I’d seen other people after I fell, but seeing you like that...” he trailed off with a shrug. “How could I not fall in love?” 

Dean had silent tears falling down his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud sound behind him.

“Shit.” He muttered, pressing his foot to the gas. The cow was long gone. “Cas,” he struggled to find the words. “Cas, I-”

“I know.” He whispered reassuringly. “Dean, I know.”

Dean laughed through his tears. “Dammit, Cas.” He whispered, pulling over. “Dean, wh-“ Castile’s eyes widened as Dean put the car in park, grabbed Cas by the tie, and pulled him in, kissing him.

Dean kissed like he had something to prove. And he did, in a way. He kissed like there was no tomorrow, like Cas would slip through his fingers if he ever loosened his grip.

Castiel kissed like he had all the time in the world. And he did, in a way. He kissed like the whole world was holding its breath, letting them hold onto this moment as long as they needed.

They stayed there for a while, until Cas leaned back slightly. “Dean.” He mumbled, as Dean slipped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulled him forward, and began to place kisses along his jaw, and down his neck. “We have to go.” He gently shoved Dean’s face away from his neck, smiling playfully.

Dean groaned, pressing a kiss to Cas’ palm. “This isn’t over.” Dean promised, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Cas chuckled, leaning forward to press one final kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m holding you to that.” He smiled, leaning back against the window as Dean pulled back out onto the road. After a minute of driving, Dean reached over, resting his hand on Cas’ thigh. 

They drove in silence for a while longer, until Dean sighed. “Still wish we had some fuckin’ music.” He smirked. “Oh, for crying out-! Dean!” Cas laughed loudly, “Okay, fine. What song do you want?” He pulled out his phone. “No,” Dean protested, “don’t make me listen to YouTube.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Can you just trust me?” He scoffed. Dean looked over at him, eyes softening. “I trust you.” Cas gave him a gentle smile, turning to his phone. 

Dean huffed out a laugh as the opening notes of Heat of the Moment played. He’d told Cas the story of the Mystery Spot, and the two would play the song whenever they wanted to mess with Sam. However, when the first line began, he heard Cas sing. “I never meant to be so bad to you,” He placed the phone on the dashboard. “One thing I said that I would never do.” Dean was struggling to keep his eyes on the road. His angel was singing. Singing. “A look from you and I would fall from grace,” he sounded like he was doing everything in his power to not laugh. “And that would wipe the smile right from my face.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas held his hand out. A quick glance over told Dean that Cas was looking at him smugly. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Do you remember when we used to dance?” He could practically feel Cas’ glee, and he pretended not to notice as Cas slipped his hand over to grab Dean’s phone, and began filming. “And incidents arose from circumstance.” He smiled, lightly squeezing Cas’ thigh. “One thing led to another, we were young.” He laughed at the face Cas pulled at that. “And we would scream together songs unsung.” Cas put the phone down, and Dean made a mental note to threaten Sam’s life if he ever shared that video, since he was pretty positive Cas had just sent it to him. Possibly Charlie, too.

Whatever.

“It was the heat, of the moment!” They both sang loudly as they sped on.

———

-Years Later-

“We have a broken tape deck, we drove this whole way without music, and you did not complain once.”

“Yeah, well, I had my very own Angel Radio.”


End file.
